Wobble Street
by DazedInReverse
Summary: Gorillaz move to Wobble Street in London. A few weeks later 2D finds him and his new neighbor have quite a bit in common.  warning there is bad language sex and drinking/drug use just a story stemming from my pure boredom 2DXOC
1. New Neighbors

Chapter [1] New Neighbors

I sat on the stairs of my flat holding my head in my hands. I had been up all night again, not because I couldn't sleep but because of my very loud and strange new neighbors. I sat for a long time before being startled by a strange voice.

"aw yo' ok lov'?" a voice from across the driveway called.

I looked up to find a tall slim man with bright blue hair and deep black eyes standing on the side walk in front of my neighbors house.

"oh...um yes I'm fine." I said looking in to his eyes then realizing my awkward stare made him look down.

" 'ave we been keeping yo' up?" he asked as I put my head back in to my hands blushing a bit.

"uh, yeah a bit." I said not lifting my head to see if he was even still there.

"wou' you like somefink for yo' head ache?" He asked sounding closer then he was a moment ago.

I looked up to find him sitting on the stairs next to me looking down. I jumped back not expecting him to be sitting there. He had a pill bottle in his hand with his thumb on the cap ready to pop it off.

"yes that would be great!" I said as he took my hand cupping it in his as he popped the cap of the bottle and poured way to many in to my hand.

"thank you" I told him

"here lov'" he said handing me a water bottle

I popped in 2 of the pills he gave me opening the water bottle and taking a swig.

"wow that is defiantly not water." I said handing him the water bottle back.

"oh yea' sorry...vodka." he said looking at the water bottle then taking a swig.

I sat for a moment putting my head back in to my hands hoping the pills would kick in soon.

"wha' is yo' name lov'?" He asked leaning back on to the stairs

"Lilly" I replied not lifting my head.

"I'm 2D" he said taking another swig of his drink

I looked up at him looking in to his deep black eyes again and blushing.

"2D huh, that's interesting"I told him

"yea' long story" He said smirking and looking away

"well its nice to meet you 2D, but could I possibly get another drink?"

"sure" he said simply handing me the water bottle

I took 2 or 3 swigs before I handed it back to him.

"so wha' are yo' plan for today " he asked

"if this head ache ever goes away I was planning on going to the music store."

He looked at me a bit surprised by my answer, smiling.

"well lov' it happens that I wou' be headin the same place how wou' yo' like some company?" He asked

"sure...Just let me get changed" I said looking down at myself in my shorts and tank that I wore to bed last night

"no prob' " He said leaning back on to the stairs watching me as I got up and headed inside to change.

"Hanna!" I called as I closed the door behind me and walking up the stairs

Hanna was my room mate. She was a bit younger then me at 20 years old. I myself am 26.

"yeah I'm in here" she called from her room at the top of the stairs

I walked in to her room plopping on her bed.

"our neighbor is fuckin hot!" I said with excitement in my voice.

"what the noisy ones?" she asked pointing to the wall that divided our flat from theirs.

"yes that one! I'm going to the music store with him so ill see you later" I said handing her a couple of the pills I still had in my hand.

"thanks bitch" she called and I skipped out of her room and in to mine.

My room was towards the front of the house so I could see out my window down at the stairs." Yep hes still there" I thought to myself turning away from the window to get dressed. I skipped to my closet grabbing a bright yellow tank top and a black off the shoulder t shirt with one of my favorite bands The Heart Attacks on it. I tossed it on my bed skipping to my dresser next grabbing a pair of skinny black spandex pants. I slipped out of my night clothes and threw on the clothes I had just picked out. I went to my closet again grabbing a pair of black ankle boots with a bit of a heal on them slipping them on. I grabbed my make up bag and sat at my vanity in the corner putting on a bit of eye liner and eye shadow followed by a little lip gloss. I looked myself over in my full length mirror and turned walking out as I grabbed my small messenger bag. I unclipped my headphones from around the strap and threw them around my neck as a skipped a few stairs trying to get to the bottom faster.

I opened the front door closing it and locking it behind me. I turned stumbling back a bit when I looked up seeing a man with green skin, pitch black hair, mismatched eyes and sharp teeth standing there with 2D.

"this 'ere is Murdoc" 2D said introducing me to the man next to him.

" 'ello lov' " Murdoc said looking me up and down with a big grin on his face.

"Hi I'm Lilly" I said walking down the stairs and standing in front of the two odd looking men.

"American ay' what part? "Murdoc said grabbing my hand kissing it.

"Chicago" I replied looking up at 2D.

" ay' Murdoc calm down, yo' jus' met the girl an' yo' already tryin a' get in 'er pants" 2D said nudging him a bit.

Murdoc just gave me an awkward smirk, putting his arm around my shoulder. "not shy at all I guess " I thought to myself and we started walking down the street towards the music shop a couple blocks down. 2D walked closely next to me glancing down every so often to make sure Murdoc wasn't being to inappropriate. The men were silent the whole walk to the shop. We turned the last corner heading to the door of the store. Murdoc took his arm from around my shoulder holding the door open for me and walking in behind me leaving 2D to catch the door for himself.

"well lov' wha' are you lookin fo' " Murdoc asked looking around the store then back at me.

I pointed, and walked away from him towards the piano/keyboard section in the back corner of the store. The two men stayed at the door looking at each other.

"I guess this one is yours" I heard Murdoc tell 2D as he walked to the bass section towards a woman sitting on an amp playing a red flying v bass guitar.

2D walked over to me stopping at a very fancy and expensive Oriental AT-5 keyboard playing a tune that I happened to know quite well.

"Feel Good Inc huh." I said sitting at the keyboard next to him joining in and playing the same tune as him.

"yea' one of my favorites" He said smiling as he stopped listening to me play.

"Gorillaz...good band..." I said

He smiled to himself realizing I had no idea who he and Murdoc really were.

"yea' they sure ah' " he said still watching me play.

I stopped turning on the seat to face him.

"well I'm not really getting anything, I cant afford any of this anyways, I just like to come and play a bit sometimes." I told him looking up at him.

"I jus' cam' ta get a new mic" he told me looking at the wall of microphones behind me.

"you're a singer?" I asked.

"yea and a keyboardist." He simply replied

"Are you and Murdoc in a band or something" I asked turning in my seat as he walked by looking up at the wall.

"yea' somefink like that" he replied smirking

"what the name of you're band? I asked standing up and straightening my shirt

"Gorillaz" He replied with an even bigger smirk still looking up at the wall.

"no way, hes just bullshitting me" I thought to myself. I went to sit back down on the piano bench but completely missed it falling to the floor. 2D turned and smiled at me holding out his hand to help me up off the floor.

"no need to be star stuck lov' I'm just a normal guy" he said laughing a bit.

"I'm...I'm not." I stuttered grabbing his hand. I stood up in from of the tall blue haired man.

"I'm not even sure I believe you" I said giggling

"ey Murdoc, was' the name of our band" 2D yelled across the store

"Gorillaz" Murdoc replied playing the bass with the girl.

"OK well I guess I believe you now." I said smirking a bit.

"well lov' ah' you ready?" He asked grabbing the mic from the wall.

"yeah"

We walked to the counter and I waited for 2D to pay for the mic. When he was done he looked at Murdoc and saw he was now playing with the girl on his lap trying to teach her a new tune or two. He didn't bother to interrupt them as he opened the door for me. I walked out on the the sidewalk in front of the store. He put his arm around my should as Murdoc had on the way down here. We walked back to the flat in silence. He walked me to my stairs taking his arm back from around my shoulder.

"well lov' Ive got a bit of work to do. mind if I stop by later?" He asked smiling showing off his missing front teeth.

"sure" I said. "Just knock. My room is right there so I'll see its you" I said pointing to the windows on the second story.

"ahh thas' my room there" he said also pointing to the 2nd story windows on the flat right next to mine.

"Hey we are wall buddies" I said giggling looking up at the wall that separated our two flats from each other. "so you're the one up at 3 A.M. playing the keyboard huh"

"oh sorry lov' I didn't know these walls were tha' thin." he apologized

"its OK. at least you're good at it" I said smiling

"well I'll see you lata' " he said walking across the driveways to the stairs leading to his door.

I waved walking to my front door unlocking it and walking in. I ran up the stairs to my room and jumped on my bed. My thoughts lost in the memories of my short day with 2D. I stared at the wall that divided our two flats from each other...little did I know he was on the other side looking at the same wall, also lost in thought about the neighbor girl on the other side.


	2. Shots, Pills, and a Movie

Chapter [2]

I woke to a faint banging on the front door. I looked up at the clock and saw it was almost 10 P.M. "damn I slept a long time" I thought to myself. I always seemed to sleep a long time when I took pills with booze. I haven't taken any pills for a long time, probably about 3 or 4 months sense Hanna's dealer was arrested. I knew I had a bit of a problem with it but it never felt troublesome to me so I just continued to take them. I was quite surprised when 2D had handed me a hand full this morning. I could hear Hanna bounce down the stairs and open the door.

" elllo lov' is Lilly 'ere" I heard 2D ask.

"Yeah go up the stairs turn right and walk straight her room is at the end of the hall." I heard her say

"oh shit" I said jumping up and looking at myself in the mirror. I was a mess, I quickly combed my hair, and ran to my closet grabbing my favorite band t-shirt off the hanger. It was an older The Human League t-shirt I'd had for years. I removed my shirt quickly and put on the t-shirt I had grabbed out of the closet putting in on just as I heard a small knock on the door of my room.

"uh hold on" I called to him running to the mirror and adjusting my hair and t-shirt.

I walked to the door taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. I opened the door and smiled at the pretty blue haired man on the other side.

"Hi" I said opening the door wide enough for him to walk in.

" 'ello lov" He said walking in past me

I could see Hanna at the other end of the hall giving me two thumbs up with a dumb smile on her face. I giggle a bit and closed the door.

"was' funny lov' ? he asked plopping down on the end of my bed.

"Nothing" I said smiling

He looked me up and down checking out my new attire. He smiled when he saw what band I had on my t-shirt.

"want anything to drink?" I asked

"wha' 'ave you got?" He asked standing up from my bed.

"anything you can think of" I replied with a smile.

"vodka?"

"yeah come on" I said turning and heading for my door. He followed me down the stairs and in to the kitchen. He sat down at the table as I went for freezer pulling out a half empty bottle of Absolut London. "I like my booze as cold as possible" I said grabbing two shot glasses setting them on the table and pouring a shot for both of us. I sat taking my shot before he did and poured myself another one also taking that before he took his first.

"I really hope yo' can 'old you're liquor lov' I'm not so good with sloppy drunks." He said smiling at me and taking his shot.

"don't worry D I can handle myself quite well" I said shortening his name.

He smiled putting his shot glass down for me to refill. I poured myself one first then refilled his.

"so...how about a movie?" I said smiling.

" yeah wha' 'ave you got?"

"my movies are all in my room. we can watch it up there" I said grabbing the empty shot glasses and going to the freezer grabbing a full bottle of vodka. He got up from the table and walked in front of me up to my room. I closed my door behind us setting the bottle and glasses on the small coffee table in front of the little love seat by the tv.

"my movies are there in the stand" I said pointing to them. "Ill be right back"

I exited my room heading one door over to the bathroom. I stood looking in the mirror fixing my hair. I sighed and walked back to my room. 2D had already put on a movie "dawn of the dead...my favorite" I said sitting on the small love seat next to him.

"mine too" He said smiling at me.

He reached in to his pocket pulling out the pill bottle from earlier, popping off the cap and pouring an unknown amount of small pills in to his hand throwing them in to his mouth and chasing them with a shot.

"hey do you mind if I ask you a question, I mean you don't have to answer it if you don't want to" I asked looking at the pill bottle in his hand

He noticed I was looking at it and he offered me some. I put my hand out and he poured a ton in to my hand.

"shoot lov' "

"Would you possibly be willing to hook me up with you're dealer" I asked shyly

"you mean you wan' to hook up wih' me cause I don't have a dealer. I get 'em from my mum."

"Oh" I smiled blushing.

"jus' ask, I'll give you some any time"

"OK" I said smiling pouring myself a shot and taking 4 of the pills chasing them with the shot.

we sat on my couch watching the movie for a bit when I felt his arm sneak behind me wrapping around my shoulder pulling me a bit closer to him. I could feel the pills starting to take effect. I knew I shouldn't have taken 4. I felt very sleeping as I tucked my legs under me leaning my head in and rested it on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on my hair. I could feel his breathing slow and steady blowing the hair on top of my head. My eyes felt very heavy.


	3. First Kiss

Chapter [3] First kiss.

I woke up to light shining in my window. I looked over at the clock. "ahhh 2 P.M. really?" I thought to myself. I sat up rubbing my eyes and looking around the room trying to remember the night before...

"I do not remember going to bed. and I defiantly don't remember 2D leaving." I thought to myself.

I got out of bed and looked around for my phone. I searched my room but couldn't find it. I sat down at my vanity trying to remember what I did with it. I looked down finding a small pile of pills sitting there with a bottle of who knows what. I looked up in to the mirror and found a small piece of paper taped to it. On the outside it said. "good morning" in scratchy almost un readable hand writing. I pulled the paper off the mirror and opened it. Inside it said. "Ive got your phone...looks like you will have to see me again today. p.s. that's really water this time" I looked at the bottle of water and blushed smiling to myself as I grabbed 2 of the pills taking them with a swig of water.

I opened my door and walked to the bathroom getting undressed and taking a long hot shower still trying to remember the night before. I finished showering wrapping myself in a towel and going to the mirror to dry and comb out my hair. I stood there looking at myself. I had recently dyed my hair. It was short with black bangs, the rest bleach blonde. I was slim around 105lbs and about 5'2'' no one ever believed that was 26. I finished drying off and went to my room to get dressed. I picked out a pair of short black shorts and a green tank top. I slipped on my pair of combat boots and headed of out of my room and down the stairs. I went out the front door closing it behind me and crossed the drive way to the flat next door. I jumped up the stairs and knocked on the door looking up at the windows 2D pointed out to me the day before. A large black man with head phones on answered the door looking down at me.

"can I help you lov' " he said with a weird new york style British accent.

"is 2D here?' I asked

"oh yeah he told me a lady friend of his might stop by. Go up the stairs turn right and go down the hall." He said pointing up the stairs

"thank you" I said skipping past him

I went up the stairs looking at all the odd stuff all over the wall. The place was a wreck. I got to the top and looked around. There were a lot more doors then my house. I turn and went to the door at the end of the hall. I knocked quietly but there was no answer. I opened it slightly looking in but couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. I opened the door all the way looking in trying to see something.

" 'ello lov" Murdoc said jumping out from around the corner of the black room.

I jumped back hitting the wall.

"holy shit Murdoc you scared me"

"sorry dear. You mus' be lookin for 2D." He said coming out of his room in just his under wear scratching his privates.

"yeah" I replied

"yeah that little shit come in with a huge smile last night. Wha'd you guys bone or somethin" He said smirking

"No. we just drank and watched a movie"

"uh huh well turn the corner go up the stairs and that's his room."

I turned the corner and hopped up the stairs. I knocked on his door but again no answer. I opened the door walking in to a very messy room with a keyboard and sheets of paper on the floor. clothes hanging from every surface and cigarette butts over flowing the ash tray on the floor. I looked and saw him curled up in bed lightly snoring, my phone wrapped in his hand. I lightly grabbed the corner of my phone pulling it out of his hand. He turned covering his head with his blanket and continued snoring. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen off the floor and wrote...

"2D, If you want to see me so bad then come by when you wake up. p.s. thanks for my phone back."

I slipped the corner of it under the clock on his night stand so it wouldn't fall off and quickly and quietly left his room. I skipped down the stairs waving at Murdoc as I passed the living room heading for the front door. I skipped down the front stairs and on to the sidewalk. I really didn't want to go back home Hanna was working this morning so I headed down the street to the music shop. I got to the store and headed straight for the back corner with the keyboards. I sat at the one 2D had play the day before. I keyed out the same tune from "feel good inc". I sat and thought for a second and then remember a few keys I had learned for Melancholy Hill. I couldn't quite get it right, I tried a few times messing it up each time before I was suddenly scooted forward a bit. Two long legs came on either side of me as someone sat behind me grabbing my hands.

" 'ere lov' like this" I heard 2Ds familiar voice say as he moved my hands over the right keys.

I smiled letting him play the keys with my hands. He let go and I replayed the tune he had just showed me finally getting it right. He put his hands on my legs and I blushed looking down at them.

" sorry " he said quickly moving them to his side.

"its ok...wanna head back to my place?" I said smiling looking up at him.

"sure" He replied

He got up, offering his hand and helping me up. He put his arm around my shoulder again and walked towards the door.

"so how did you get here so quick...and how did you even know where I was." I asked looking up at him

"Murdoc woke me up after you left. He said you didn't go home that you headed this was so I figured you were here." he replied as we walked to my house. we got to the front door and headed up to my room.

"are you hungry? I haven't eaten for almost a day I can throw in a pizza" I asked

"yeah sounds good" he said rummaging through my DVD collection.

I left the room and headed down to the kitchen, grabbing a pizza out of the freezer and pre-heating the oven. I stood leaning over the counter reading the box looking at how long to put it in when I felt his hands on my hips. I jumped a bit not expecting him to follow me downstairs. I turned and leaned against the counter looking up in to his eyes. I smiled and blushed a bit looking back down towards our feet. His hand moved under my chin lifting it back up so I was looking at him again. He smiled a toothless grin and then leaned in kissing my lips lightly. I closed my eyes enjoying every moment of it trying not to smile so big while I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up on to the counter so I would be level with his height.

"oohhh shit sorry" I heard a voice from behind 2D say

I looked over 2Ds shoulder and saw it was Hanna home from work already.

"Its ok" I said laughing as 2d pulled away leaning against the counter next to me.

"ok good no personal items are out yet" she said giggling as she walked to the fridge

"Hey can you let us know when the pizza is done?" I asked Hanna putting the pizza in the oven and setting the timer

"sure" she replied

2D and I headed back up to my room shutting the door behind us.


	4. Melancholy

Chapter [4] Melancholy

I sat on the edge of my bed waiting to see what his next move might be. I tried not to smile as I thought about the kiss downstairs but It wasn't working. He sat next to me leaning back on the bed. I turned laying on the bed next to him on my stomach with my chin resting in my hands. I smiled taking in a deep breath. He smell good, sort of like butterscotch. He took out his phone messing with it, checking his messages.

"could I see that?" I asked putting my hand out for his phone

He smiled and handed it over. I looked around on it for a second turning on the camera app. I moved up next to him putting my face against his.

"smile" I said snapping a picture "there now you can see me when ever you want and...now you can call me when ever you want also." I said smiling saving my number in his phone and handing it back to him.

He took it messing around with it a bit when I heard my phone beep for a text message. I got up grabbing it and opening up the message. It was the picture I had just taken.

"Now you can see me anytime" He said smiling.

Just then he got a call, he looked down at his phone rolling his eyes. answering it.

" 'ello,...really?...awrite ill be there in a sec." He said replying to who ever was on the phone

"I 'ave to go lov" He said getting up off my bed.

He grabbed my waist and kissed me lightly. My smile grew with his as we stood there face to face.

"I'll call you later" He whispered before our faces left each other and he headed out the door.

I sat on my little love seat looking out the window to the side walk below. I saw him exit my door jogging across the drive way and up his stairs . There was a woman waiting for him. She was a slim woman with black spiky hair wearing black sunglasses, red pants to match a dumb tie she was wearing around her neck and ugly high heels. I watched for a minute. It looked like they were fighting. I continued watching when I saw her grab his face kissing him. He put his hands on her hips and that's when I turned away.

"what the fuck...seriously?" I said to myself trying to figure out if what I just saw really happened.

I laid back on my little couch remember the night 2D had pulled me close to him while we watched our favorite movie.

"hey bitch you're pizza is done!" I heard Hanna call from downstairs.

I got up wiping away the small amount of tears that collected in my eyes. "stop being a baby its not like hes your boyfriend you just met him idiot" I thought to myself. Just then my phone rang. I looked down at it and it was him.

"I dont think so" I said looking at my phone and tossing it on my bed as I left the room heading downstairs.

I got to the kitchen and Hanna was already eating her second slice. I sat down with her just picking at it even though I was hungry.

"Whats wrong?" she asked

"Nothing I don't really want to talk about it." I replied

"Do I already need to kick 2Ds ass?"

"Its possible." I said getting up from the table grabbing a bottle of tequila and heading back up to my room. I grabbed my phone of my bed and checked it. "really 4 calls and a text well don't expect one back" I thought to myself. I opened the text to read "hey lov can I come by in a little bit. Ive got something to do but I really want to see you before you go to bed" "Highly unlikely" I said out loud throwing my phone on my bed.

I sat at my vanity looking down at the small pile of pills he had left me. I grabbed 5 this time hoping I would pass out quickly. I crawled on to my bed and under the covers hitting play on my Ipod radio on the table next to my bed. I could hear the faint sound of a keyboard playing next door so I turned up my Ipod. "figures...at least it fits my mood" I thought to myself as melancholy hill played.


	5. Rock the House

Chapter [5] Rock the House

I woke up that morning to my phone ringing . I opened my eyes looking at the phone. A familiar little picture of a blue haired black eyes man smiling next to me popped up on the screen with the name 2D underneath. I immediately pushed ignore closing my eyes again. It had been almost a week sense I last spoke to 2D. He called me every day, sending me texts saying he was sorry if he made me mad or uncomfortable, but he wished I would talk to him. I didn't want to talk to him after seeing him kiss another girl after he had just kissed me moments before.

I got out of bed slowly getting ready to head to the coffee shop around the corner. I finished getting ready walking down the stairs and out the door slower then my normal pace.

I headed around the corner to the small coffee shop and ordered my normal caramel cappuccino with 2 espresso shots. I sat for a little bit looking out the window at the busy street. When I was finished I headed back home still thinking about 2Ds big smile in the picture I took. He was always on my mind. He was all that I ever thought about, but I had been hurt by to many men to let my self get close to him after what I saw. I'm not an idiot love struck fangirl that would sleep with him while he is also seeing other girls. His fame made no difference to me, but why couldn't I get this picture out of my head.

I turned the corner heading back to my house when I saw Hanna sitting on the front stairs with her head in her hands.

"whats wrong?" I asked walking up to her. She looked up at me with a worried look on her face and sort of an odd smirk.

"you are going to be pissed" she said laughing a bit

"why what happened?"

"just go up to your room you will see"

I jumped up the stairs past her in the door and up the stairs to the 2nd story. The hall way had dusty foot prints coming from my room. I looked at them as I walked down the hall opening my door slowly.

I couldn't believe what I saw on the other side of my door. My room was a disaster. 2D was standing there with Murdoc but they weren't in my room...they were in his.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed looking at a huge hole in my walk opening up my bedroom to 2Ds. My bed was covered in rubble from the wall and my vanity was smashed on to the floor. 2D put his head in his hands turning away from me.

"I got tired off this little shit moping 'round for the pas' week 'cause you won' call 'em back. So I took it upon myself to bring you closer together." Murdoc said pushing the jack hammer to the floor and walking out of the room.

"you've got to be fuckin kidding me 2D. Is he serious? there is a huge hole in my fucking room. where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" I screamed at him pushing him a bit.

"aah uh i'm sorry lov' I...I tried to stop 'em" He replied sounding like a scared little boy.

I was so pissed that I could feel my eyes starting to swell up with tears.

"I didn't call you because I saw you with that girl that day. I'm not some fan girl you can fuck and leave! You're all that I ever think about and I hate it I wish you would just leave me alone stop calling me stop texting me." I screamed at him looking in to his deep sad black eyes.

I started crying so I left the room. I locked myself in the bathroom and sat down on the floor and just let all my anger and sadness out.

"Lilly lov' I'm so sorry." I heard a quiet voice from outside the door call. I said nothing. I didn't want to talk to him.

"Lilly please talk to me. Nothing 'appened with that girl. She kissed me and I let 'er for a second but then I tho' of you and pushed her away. I made her leave. Shes my psycho ex. You ah' all I ever think about lov." He said trying to explain himself through the door. I still didn't want to talk to him but I sat processing what he just told me. I mean I didn't watch what happened after the kiss. Could it be possible or is he just trying to make me feel better?

I sat in the bath room curled up on the floor for hours. He was still sitting outside the door and I was not about to come out while he was still there.

[2D]

I looked at my phone. I was almost midnight now. I had been sitting by her bathroom door for hours trying to get her to talk to me.

"Lilly lov?" I said quietly knocking on the door.

She still didn't answer

"Hey 2D you know all you have to do is stick a pin or something in that little hole on the knob to unlock it. You know she really misses you. She has barely talked to me this whole week and rarely leaves her room." Hanna told me standing in the door way of her room

I took a small pin off my jacket and poked the lock on the knob unlocking the door. I opened it slowly not sure what to expect. I found her curled up on the floor dried tear streaks across her cheeks and the snap shot of us displayed on her phone next to her. I lightly put my arms under her picking her up trying not to wake her. I carried her to the bedroom but stopped when I saw her bed covered in rubble. I couldn't let her sleep on the floor and my bed was clean so I laid her down on my bed covering her with my blanket. I looked around for a place to sleep that night and found her small love seat with still clear of rubble. I curled up on it trying to get comfy but I was way to tall to be sleeping on it.

[Lilly]

I pretended to stay asleep for a few moment while he tucked me in to his bed and went to lay on my tiny love seat. I sat up slowly folding my arms around my legs.

"D" I said quietly not even sure if he could hear me.

He sat up quickly looking over at me.

"ah you OK lov?" he asked walking over to me, sitting on the bed next to me.

The room was very dark with only a small amount of moon light coming through the window.

"I'm fine D, but I'm really sorry I yelled at you. its just a bit over whelming to come home too" I told him not looking up at him. I finally looked up and he was looking down at the floor. Seeing him look so sad made my heart beat quicken I felt so bad that I had yelled at him like that. I reached my hand out rubbing it on his arm lightly. He turned smiling at me. I leaned forward sitting up on my knees, I grabbed his face pulling it to mine and kissing him. He was surprised but smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me on to his lap. I continued to kiss him trying to keep my smile under control.

"I'm so sorry D I missed you so much." I said as small tears started to pile up in my eyes.

"don't cry lov' I missed you too" He said hugging me.

"you don't have to sleep on the couch, I think you're bed is plenty big for the two of us." I said crawling back under the covers hoping he would do the same.

He kicked off his boots and crawled under the covers next to me wrapping his arms around me . I cuddled myself in to his chest listening to his slow steady breathing and quick heart beat. My smile grew as I started to drift back to sleep in his warm comforting arms.


	6. Meet Noodle

Chapter [6] Meet Noodle

[2D]

I woke up to her still curled up in my arms. I have no idea why she forgave me so quickly. I'm just happy I know why she was mad in the first place. I hated Paula for just showing up like that, I hated her for kissing me, and I hated myself for giving in for that split second. Ever sense I saw Lilly sitting on her front stairs and we shared so many things that day I knew I wanted to be with her every day. I never met anyone who would really sit down with me and watch my zombie flicks without getting bored or freaked out. Actually Ive never met anyone with a bigger collection of movies then I did. Someone who shared the same interest in music, who even played keyboard. A lot of girls have drifted in and out of my life but this one was one that I didn't want to leave. I love the way she smiled and blushed when I looked in to her gorgeous blue gray eyes. I love the way her lips feel on mine. I love the way her small soft hands feel when they wraps around my neck and tangle in my hair.

I was snapped out of my daydream when she snuggled up closer to me, her warm breath on my neck. I moved her hair out of her face and she woke smiling looking up at me.

"morning" she said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

She sat on the edge of my bed looking through the hole in the wall to her room.

"I'm not cleaning this up" she said giggling.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'll take care of it." I told her

"I have to work today" She told me getting up and heading for her closet.

She picked her work cloths out of the closet and left the room headed to her bathroom. While she was in there I got myself changed and headed down to my kitchen making myself a piece of toast. I just sat there picking at it reading the news paper. After a few minutes I headed back up to my room I closed my door behind me looking up and seeing Lilly in her underwear.

"Ah oh I'm sorry" I said turning away covering my eyes.

"Its OK D I'm not naked you can look geeze" She said giggling.

I looked up slowly as she slipped a pair of slim black pants on over lacey black underwear. Her body was very nice.

She put a white v neck t shirt on and then slipped on a pair of black ankle boots.

"where do you work anyways?" I asked her

"12 Bar Club." She replied fixing her hair in a small mirror and putting on a little make up

"You're a bartender?"

"yeah"

"oh Ive been there a few times I wonder why I never saw you."

"guess we just never crossed paths cause I would remember you. But I gotta go. I'm going to be late."

She hugged and kissed me, smiling then headed out the door. I laid back on my bed trying to figure out what to do the rest of the day.

[Lilly]

The bar was starting to fill up quick. It was dark now and that normally brought on the crowd.

"how about a vodka tonic" I heard a some what familiar voice say.

I looked up and Murdoc was standing there with a few girls gathered around him. I glared at him making his drink. It was the first time I'd seen him sense he destroyed my wall.

"are you here alone" I asked looking around the bar for a more familiar face

"No 2D went to take a piss and Noodle is over there" He said pointing towards the door.

There was a crowd of girls around the mens bathroom waiting for him to exit. When he finally did I could hear a few screams and the mob of girls crowded around him. He made his way slowly through the crowd over to the bar and sat next to Murdoc. I'm not much of a jealous type so the girls didn't bother me. I know who he is and I know what may come with the relationship if it went any further then our flirty kissing. I knew there would be girls all over him and I knew I would have to trust him. As long as it didn't go past flirting with them I'd be fine.

" 'ello lov' " He said smiling as he sat down and the girls crowded behind him.

I just smiled and poured him a shot. One of the girls wrapped her arms around his neck from behind kissing his cheek. "oh 2D why haven't you visited me lately?" she asked "uh...I've been busy" He replied blushing

The girl sat next to him and tried talking to him but he wouldn't give her his complete attention.

"can I get you anything?" I asked the girl. She was pretty with long blonde hair and green eyes. Slim and short with huge boobs.

"2D...buy me a drink." she said trying to be flirty.

"uh yeah sure" he replied turning to Murdoc.

"so what can I get you?" I asked

"sex on the beach" she said smiling at 2D

He just ignored her smiling at me and continuing his conversation with Murdoc. I made the girls drink and moved on to the other customers waiting at the end of the bar. 2D watched as the men ordered there drinks and tried out there best pick up lines on me. I talked to the men a bit. I always flirted with the guys, it always brought in better tips that way. The bar was really busy so I wasn't able to get back to 2D for a while.

"Can I get you something?" I asked noodle as she was now sitting in Murdoc seat.

"Sake bomb please and one for him too" She said pointing to 2D

I made there drinks and stood talking to them a bit.

"Noodle this is Lilly" 2D said introducing me to his band mate.

"ah so you are the neighbor girl 2D wont shut up about" she said smiling

"um yeah I guess that's me"

"very nice to meet you."

"I get off in 20 minutes. What are you guys doing after this?" I asked leaning on the bar

"probably heading back to the house" Noodle replied. "you gonna stop by?"

I looked at 2D and he smiled and nodded his head hoping I would say yes.

"oh 2D can we come" I heard a few of the girls ask as they sat around him.

"uh you gals got to ask Murdoc that one." He said still waiting on my answer

"well yeah I guess" I said "but I gotta take care of those people down there so Ill meet you there" I said. The girls around him glared at me as I leaned over the bar and kissed 2D.


	7. Broken

Chapter [7] Broken

I finished up my shift and headed out the back door of the bar to the ally way. I turned and saw 2D standing at the end of the ally leaning against the wall smoking. A few girls still crowded around him but he ignored them. I walked towards him

"I din' wan' you ta walk home alone so late" he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I do any other night I work."

The crowd of girls started to break off as we walked away from the bar. I think they realized they were not going to get anywhere with him tonight so they all headed towards Murdoc who was standing by the front door smoking waiting on Noodle. We headed down the street towards the house with Murdoc, Noodle and the group following a block or so behind. We got to the front of our flats and we sat down on the stairs in front of mine. Murdoc and his crew of girls walked past and in to the house next door.

"how was you're night lov'?" he asked leaning back on the stairs

"it was good. got some nice tips." I said also leaning back on the stairs.

"do you wanna join the party?" I asked as the music blared next door

He stood and held out his hand and I took it getting up from the stairs. We went inside the house and sat around the kitchen table with a few of the girls that had crowded him at the bar and Noodle. They were all just talking and taking shots. 2D grabbed me a shot glass and poured me a shot. We sat at the table for a while taking shots as 2D and Noodle told me and the other girls about some of there more exciting adventures with the band. After many many shots and some good laughs it was probably around 4:30 am when 2D stumbled out of his chair holding his hand out for me to take. We headed up the stairs stumbling, and kissing as we finally made it to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him.

[2D]

She lifted her shirt over her head and grabbed me by the arms pulling me on top of her on to my bed. I kissed her lightly on the neck and I could hear her breathing get a bit heavy.

"D?" she said wrapping her arms around my neck

"yeah?"

"Whats you're real name?" She asked looking up at me.

"uh heh, Stuart" I said shyly.

"Stuart. I like it" She said with a huge smile on her face as she started kissing me again.

I lifted my shirt over my head, and reached down to slide her pants off. She smiled watching me the whole time. She grabbed me by my belt quickly undoing it, unzipping my pants after. I stood looking at her slim gorgeous body as I took off my pants. I crawled back on top of her kissing her stomach up to her breast, across her chest and up her neck to her lips. I kissed her soft lips as I reached down sliding her underwear off, then sliding off mine. I positioned myself between her legs and slid myself in to her. Her nails dug in to the back of my neck as I began to thrust slowly. She pulled me down kissing me again, tangling her fingers in my hair.

"uh oh Stuart" She moaned in my hear.

It was nice to hear her say my real name. I leaned down kissing and biting her neck as I began to thrust in harder. I could feel her body start to tense up as we both got closer to our orgasms. I looked down in to her eyes and she smiled a loving smile at me that made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you" I said as we both hit our orgasms at the same time. Her eyes closed as her head fell back on the the bed. Her nails dug in to my back as she moaned my name again. I thrust in to her one more time as I started to cum. When I was finished I pulled out collapsing on the bed next to her. She just laid there looking up at the ceiling. Her face looked blank, not happy but not sad either.

"ah' you ok lov?" I asked leaning over her brushing her hair out of her face.

"did you mean it?" she asked looking up at me.

"yes" I replied smiling. "I'm in love wih' you."

Her smile grew huge as she looked up at me. "I...I love you to Stuart" she said pulling me in for another kiss

She sat up looking around for her underwear grabbing it and sliding it on. I grabbed mine doing the same and then grabbed my tazar yoot shirt sliding it over her head. She looked sexy in my cloths it was long enough to just cover her underwear. I pulled her back on to my bed and she cuddled up in to my arms again.

"lov' I do need to tell you something."

She looked up at me confused and a bit nervous about what I might have to say.

"I 'ave to leave today" I told her.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I 'ave ta catch a plane at 4"

"where are you going?"

"to the states."

"oh...how long will you be gone?"

"3 months"

"what? seriously?" She said a bit shocked sitting up curling her arms around her legs. I could see her eyes start to glass over.

"lov' please don't cry." I told her grabbing her face and kissing her. "I wan' you to come with me...please."

"What do you mean...I...I have a job here I cant leave for that long. I gotta go to work today actually and I haven't even slept yet and I cant leave Hanna who will help her?..."

"Murdoc will be 'ere. He will look after her. and you're job. don't worry about that. as long as you are with me ill take care of you."

"oh yeah just want I want is Murdoc all over my roommate"

"Ill make sure he behaves. Please come with me" I begged her face still in my hands.

"uh I don't know Stuart I..." She said looking down.

"Please" I begged again.

"I...I cant. I'm sorry" She said walking out of the room.


	8. Ill sure show you a good time

Chapter [8] I'll sure show you a good time.

[Lilly]

I sat on the curb watching his taxi pull away from me. I curled my arms around my legs putting my head in my lap trying to hold back the tears

2 Months had gone by sense I had seen 2D. We talked almost every day, his trip to the states was going well for him so far. The hole in our wall was almost fixed with just some sheet rock to put up. Every night I crawled through the wall supports and climbed in to his bed. The familiar smell of old cigarettes and butterscotch was comforting to me. It was 2 A.M here in London and I couldn't sleep so I decided to call him. I knew it was only 6 P.M. in LA so he would probably be awake, possibly even busy. I searched through my phone for his number and pushed send.

" 'ello" The familiar comforting voice said on the other side

"D I'm going home" I told him

"Wha' do you mean?" He asked confused

"I mean Ill be in Chicago for the holiday weekend."

"What Holiday?"

"4th Of July...Its an American thing" I said laughing a bit

"I'll come see you." He replied quickly sounding very excited.

"You don't have to."

"I wan' a see you lov' "

We continued our conversation making plans on when and where to meet up. He stayed on the phone with me telling me how much he missed me and how excited he was to see me. I could feel my eyes get heavy as I tried to stay awake with him as long as possible.

I woke the next morning my phone still in my hand. I looked at it and had a few texts so I checked them. One was from my sister asking when my plane got in and if she needed to pick me up. The next was from my ex who I just deleted without opening it and the last was from 2D saying "I think you fell asleep lov' I cannot wait to see you. I still love you" I smiled as I jumped out of bed knowing in just a few hours I'd be back in his arms.

"D!" I screamed when I saw him standing there at O'hare near the baggage pick up. He smiled showing off his huge toothless grin when he saw me running towards him. He was surrounded by a normal crowd of girls and photographers. I ran jumping in to his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him, just like all those sappy love movies id seen. Now I finally know what the characters in the movies felt like when they were wrapped in there loves arms after a long time apart. I could barely open my eyes with the constant stream of flash lenses as the photographers got there shots of the rock star and his mystery girl.

"I missed you so much" I said my face snuggled in the curve of his neck.

"les ge' ou' a 'ere lov" He said kissing me then wrapping his arm around my shoulder leading me towards the door to the pick up lane filled with taxi's outside. We jumped in the first empty one and I told the driver "Wrigley Field please" and he started to pull away leaving the photographers behind still trying to get there last snap shots in.

It was 4th of July and the street and sidewalks were packed with people. The taxi driver pulled up in front of a familiar building I reached in to my bag to grab my wallet but 2D had already payed the man. We exited the car and I stood on the busy sidewalk looking up and my old home across from the massive baseball field.

"lets go!" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him up the stairs of my building. I pushed in the code and the doors buzzed open. We took the elevator up to the 5th floor. I searched my bag for my keys grabbing them and unlocking the door at the end of the hall. "Chrissy? Maggie?" I yelled stepping in to the living room. My sister Maggie appeared out her room pausing her eyes huge as she saw me and 2D standing there.

"holy fuckin hell you bitch I thought you were fucking with me" she said in disbelief looking at 2D.

"Maggie. this is 2D...D this is my little sis Maggie. Probably one of you're biggest fans." I said pushing my frozen sister closer to him.

" 'ello lov" He said smiling at her holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." she said shyly shaking his had.

"Wheres Chrissy?"

"I don't know probably at the pier with Scott. Fire works will start in a bit."

"Chrissy is my big sister and Scott is her fiance' "I told 2D as he looked around the apartment.

"I'm gonna get ready so hurry up and put you're shit away so we can go." Maggie said skipping back to her room a bit star struck.

I grabbed 2Ds hand pulling him down the narrow hall way to the end and opening the door to my old bedroom.

[2D]

Her walls were covered in photos and paintings, sports flags and graffiti.

"did you do that?" I asked her pointing to a huge graffiti mural on one of the walls.

"Oh yeah a long long time ago. I was in to that stuff for a while."

I looked around at the wall of photos over a small desk. There was a few of her dressed as a zombie pretending to eat someone, and a few of her with flags around her waist running from zombies.

"was' this?" I asked pointing to the zombie photos.

"Oh its this thing they do its called "Run for your lives" you can be a runner or a zombie and pretty much you run through the wood and through obstacle courses away from the zombies and if you make it to the end with all your flags you live. Then you camp and get drunk. Its so much fun." She told me as I scanned the rest of the photos. There were a few of her and a guy. He was tall like me. Slicked back black hair. Tattoos covering him all the way up to his neck. Tight jeans and an old Horror pops shirt on. He was kissing her in most of the pictures so I guess it must have been an ex or something. She noticed I was looking at them.

"Oh uh heh yeah that's my ex John" She said

"ahh yea' I figured" I said smiling at her.

"Ill be right back." She said walking out and closing the door behind her.

I could hear her talking with her sister across the hall.

"I seriously cannot believe you are dating freakin 2D ugh" Maggie said with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Shut up we aren't really dating. I mean not officially at least. I guess we are just sorta friends for now."

"YEAH FRIENDS THAT FUCK" she said loudly.

"SHHHHHHHHH"

"You know John knows your in town."

"ugh how did he find out?"

"word gets around the group."

"oh that's great. Just what I want is an encounter with him when I'm with D"

"Yeah especially sense your still technically single you know hes gonna try to get back in your pants"

Who was this guy and why did she want to avoid him so much. I figured now was as good as any other so I opened the door leaning in the door way looking in to the room across the hall.

"ey lov"

"yeah?"

"Be mah girl kay?" I asked

She smiled nodding her head. Her face turned bright red as her sister nudged her to get up. She got up quickly and skipped to me wrapping her arms around my neck. Pushing me back in to her room and closing the door behind her. She let go of me for a moment just long enough for her to rip down the photos on the wall throwing them to the ground. She again wrapped her arms around me kissing me as she fell on top of me on her bed. She straddled me reaching over to the bed side table turning on a small Ipod radio and turning it up as loud as it would go.

"Some people call me the space cowboy...some call me the gangster of love. some people call me maurice cause I speak of the pompetous of love..." she sang to me along with the radio moving her hips with the music as she rubbed against me. "People talk about me baby. say I'm doin you wrong doin you wrong but don't you worry baby don't worry cause I'm right here right here right here at home." she continued singing alone rubbing her hips on my pants making me hard underneath. I reached up taking her shirt off putting my hands on her nice sized breast as she continued to sing. "I'm a picker, I'm a grinner I'm a lover and I'm a sinner, playin my music in the sun I'm a joker, I'm a smoker I'm a mid-night toker, I get my lovin on the run oohh ooh ooh ooh." She sang rubbing her hands up my chest and lifting my shirt over my head. She leaned over kissing me, moving her body with the music until the next verse started "You're the cutest thing that I ever did see. I really love your peaches wanna shake your tree." She reached down rubbing my over my pants . "Lovey dovey lovey dovey lovey dovey all the time oooohh wee baby I'll sure show you a good time" That was it I couldn't take it anymore I was so turned on by her voice, her hips rubbing on me over my pants. I flipped her off of me and on to her back. I quickly undressed and moved to her pants quickly pulling them off with her underwear. I crawled up on top of her kissing her from her stomach up to her neck and up to her lips. She flipped me over on to my back getting back on top of me lowering herself on top of my now throbbing dick still moving her hips with the beat of the music I move my hands to her hips and she move hers to my chest holding herself up as she ground herself on my hard member. She moaned as I pushed myself harder in to her."uhhhhhh D" she moaned as I roller her back on to her back. She looked beautiful under me like this. The sunlight from the window shining on her pale skin. I kissed her neck biting at her ear lobe while I moved faster and harder in to her. She tangled one hand in to my hair and dug her nails in to my back with the other. I could feel her body tense up as she reached her peak. "UUUHHHHH STUART" she moaned loudly as she orgasmed , her back arching as she closed her eyes biting her bottom lip. I held on for a few more thrusts before I cam and collapsed on top of her. I could hear her as she tried to catch her breath running her fingers through my hair.

I rolled of off her laying next to her. She didn't move she just laid with a huge smile on her face.

"Ah yew ah' rite lov'?" I asked

"YES, I'm better then alright. That was amazing, My legs are like jello" She said smiling bigger as she looked in to my eyes.

"we need to get ready to go. Fireworks start soon." She told me finally getting up of the bed. She went to the bathroom attached to her room to wash up and change while I picked through my bag for something to wear.

"ready?" she said coming out of the bathroom in a short black summer dress with a sash belt tied around her waist tied in to a bow in the back. She slipped on a pair of black high head ankle boots with a bow on the side to match.

"you look 'mazing" I told her.

"You like?" she asked lifting her dress showing of her thigh high black stockings.

"ugh lov' don' do this ta me" I said feeling myself getting a bit turned on again.

"I'm sorry...we can save that for later then" she said smiling.

We went to the living room where her sister was sitting waiting for us. She smirked at us probably knowing exactly what happend.


	9. Some kind of Nature

Chapter [9] Some kind of Nature

We stepped out the building on to the busy Chicago streets. She took my hand as we walked quite quickly through the crowds..

"where we goin?" I asked her.

"we are going around the corner here to take the "L" to Navy Pier to watch the fireworks."

"was an "L"?"

"um its like a subway but goes above around. you guys call it the tube in London" she replied trying to explain it to me. We walked up some stairs and on to a platform above the street. The girls stuck there money in to a machine getting a little blue card that said Pace on it in return, and we went up another flight of stairs to the train platform. The trains were labeled by color. Lilly pulled me quickly behind her and her sister on to the train and sat down. They navigated the city like pros.

" 'ow do you know where ta ge' off?" I asked looking at the map above the door with many different color tracks all winding in to a circle at the end.

"Well all the trains head to the loop, that's downtown. We just need to get off on the right side of it closest to the lake then we walk a few blocks and we are there." She told me pointing at the circle part of the map. The train was kind of scary at times, feeling like it may tip over or fall off the tracks on to the street. In some parts if the windows opened I could touch the buildings. I looked at Lilly who was talking to her sister catching up on things she may have missed. She paid no attention to the bumps and turns so I let it go as a normal thing on these types of trains.

"We are here D hurry up." Lilly said grabbing my hand pulling me out of my daze of thinking about falling to the street in the little rickety train. We got off the train just as it closed right behind me.

"you gotta be quick with these trains they don't wait for you" Maggie said laughing as I turned to watch the train take off. We headed down the stairs to the street below walking around the corner and heading towards the lake. I'd seen Chicago before, we toured here for Plastic Beach but I never got to actually get out and see the city. As we walked to the end of what seemed like 100 blocks a small ground of girls screamed running towards up. I was confused when they completely ignored me running straight to Lilly hugging her all chatting away at the same time. I couldn't understand what they were saying but Lilly replied with ease.

"guys guys guys calm dawn I want you to meet my boyfriend 2D" She said grabbing my hand pulling me forward.

"Oh My God I thought you were fucking with us!" One of the girls said

"I llllooooooovvvvvvveeeee your hair" another said reaching up to touch it.

"hey hey hey thats my gorgeous blue hair" Lilly said laughing smacking her friends hand away.

" 'ello ladies" I said smiling.

"ahhhhhh I fuckin love that accent" another girl said

"alright so this is Val..." she said pointing to the girl who touched my hair "This is Amanda" pointing to the one who liked my accent "this is Sarah" pointing to the girl who thought she was lying about us.

"Nice ta mee' you ladies" I said wrapping my arm around Lillys shoulder.

"Where do you guys wanna sit.?" Maggie asked

"We can sit on the beach at Jane Addams park" Lilly suggested.

"yeah lets go" Sarah said as we all started walking again.

After a few more blocks we finally got to the beach. Lilly and Sarah fell behind as they hopped around trying to get there heals off before walking in to the sand.

"les go ta the wa'er" I said grabbing Lillys hand and pulling her with me. She dropped her heals with her friends and followed. We got to the waters edge and I scooped her up in my arms. "wou' you be man if I toss ya in" I said grinning.

"D I swear if you throw me in that water you wont be getting laid for a very long time" She said gripping her arms tightly around my neck so I couldn't toss her in.

[Sarah]

"how long do you think that will last" I asked the group as we watched 2D lift Lilly up

"I don't know I mean not long I don't think, come on lets face it hes a freakin rock star how long will it take for him to dump her and move on is the question" Val said still watching the

I took out a small bottle of vodka from my purse "Hey Lil' lets pre-game!" I yelled out to her.

[Lilly]

"pre-game?" he asked confused looking down at me in his arms

"Yeah hold on" I yelled back "pre-game...party before the party" I told him laughing a bit

We got up heading back to the other girls. I grabbed the bottle taking a couple swigs and handed it to 2D. The fireworks started behind us so we all sat watching them. I moved on to his lap leaning back against his chest. I could feel his light breathing on my hair as he wrapped his arms around me watching the fire works.

When they were finished we all got up finishing of the few small bottles of vodka that Sarah had brought and started our walk back towards the train. It was funny to watch 2D on the train especially when we turned the corners and the train leaned on its side a bit. He looked a bit freaked out like it might fall off the track or something.

We got home, Val immediately turning on rock band. It was definitely our all time favorite game to play while we drank. I took the seat as always at the little drum set val on bass and Amanda on guitar.

"Singer...we need a singer!" Val yelled.

"D come sing for us" I called to him waving him over "Ive got the perfect song"

"eh I don' fink I'll be any good ah' this" He said trying to get out of it.

"Ive got the perfect song" I told him tossing him the game mic.

I hit the button and 2D looked at the screen as a very familiar laugh started. Val started to flick away at the bass intro to the song. 2D looked at me smiling as he started singing "feel good" while the rest of us join in at our part. Maggie grabbed the mic from 2D when her favorite part came on rapping out the De La Soul part perfectly then handing it back to 2D to finish off the song.

Maggie took over my drums as more and more of my friend showed up at the apartment for the party. I was hugging some of my friends when I saw him standing in the kitchen. It was John. "ugh who invited him" I thought to myself.

He noticed that I was looking and he came over giving me a big hug like nothing ever happened.

I could see 2D watching us while he sat with my friend Steph talking about his show in Chicago a few years back. He watched intently as John put his arm around my should handing me my favorite drink.

"Tequila sunshine. Just how you like it." he said walking me in to the kitchen.

"Thanks" I said sitting at the bar table in the kitchen next to 2D already feeling quite tipsy.

"John this is my BOYFRIEND 2D." I said introducing them emphasizing the boyfriend part.

The men said nothing just giving each other a sort of stay out of my way type look. I chugged my drink quickly, getting up to make another one. John of course following me. I made my drink turning around to find him right behind me.

"I missed you" He said obviously drunk as he put his arms on either side of me on the counter.

"I didn't miss you" I said trying to break through his arm with no luck. He moved in closer so he was face to face with me.

"not even a little bit" He asked smirking

"NO not at all and I'd be happier if I never saw you again" I told him again trying to break free of him. I could see the anger build in his drunken eyes and I instinctively flinched back closing my eyes. He grabbed me by the neck with the grip I knew quite well from our past. I felt his nails scratch my neck as his hand was pulled away from my neck. I opened my eyes to find him on the floor his nose bleeding, 2D standing there fists clenched.

"Ah you ok lov' "He asked pulling me close inspecting my now bright red neck.

Maggie grabbed john by the arm leading him stumbling to the door and pushing him out in to the hall.

I couldn't help but feel my eyes start to water. The alcohol didn't help my feelings much and I wasn't able to control my tears anymore. I felt just like it used to before I left for London a year ago. I didn't want 2D to see me cry so I pulled away from him and walked quickly to my room closing the door behind me wishing I had a lock on it. I sat on the floor leaning on my bed and just let out my drunken emotions. I felt embarrassed that I would let John take control like that again so easily especially in front on 2D.

"Babe can I come in" I heard 2Ds sweet voice say from the other side of the door. I wiped away my tears quickly not able to get them all before he opened the door.

"I'm sorry" I told him not able to look up at him

"you 'ave nofing to be sorry abou' lov' " He said sitting down on the floor next to me.

"I didn't know he was going to be here" I told him

" is' ok" he said leaning in kissing my hair.

I took the drink I was still holding in my hand and chugged it quickly, tossing the cup on the floor next to me. I took in a deep breath of 2Ds sweet butterscotch smell. It made my mood a little better giving me a slight smile. I looked up in to his deep black eyes getting lost in the moment remember the protective look on 2Ds face in the kitchen after he punched my abusive ex in the face. I crawled on to his lap straddling him and kissing his neck closing my eyes hoping the booze spins would slow down a bit. I could feel that last drink I just chugged start to take effect. I moved my hands through his gorgeous blue hair taking in another deep breath of his sweet smell as he began to kiss my shoulder. The spins were starting to take control of me now my eye site blurring turning black. I laid my head on his shoulder trying to slow down the room spinning around me. I smiled as he moved up to my neck kissing every inch, rubbing his hands on my back. I just laid there my head on his shoulder and hands still caressing his azure blue hair. My eyes slowly closed and everything went black.


	10. Seduction

**Honestly Im kind of stuck at this part of the story I'm not sure where to go from here and I was listening to these songs so this is what I came up with. Still have no idea where to go from here..**

Chapter [10] Seduction

[2D]

I woke to loud music coming from the kitchen. I looked next to me on the bed noticing Lilly was no longer where I hand placed her the night before when she passed out on my lap. I got up putting on a pair of jeans and headed out the door and down the hall. I turned the corner to the kitchen and watched as Lilly and Maggie danced around the kitchen singing and making breakfast. They were singing to "Rocky Horror Picture Show" sound track. I knew the song from seeing the movie once. Lilly noticed me standing there as she continued singing. She was wearing really short shorts and a tank top. She walked seductively up to me as the next song began her sister took the first part singing it perfectly as Lilly rub her backside on the front of my jeans.

Lilly took the next singing what happened to be a mans part "I'm just 7 hours old...truly beautiful to behold" she sang rubbing her hands down her body in front of me. " But somebody should be told...my libido hasn't been controlled." she continued singing as she ran her finger down my bare chest and over the front of my pants smiling. "now the only thing Ive come to trust is an orgasmic RUSH of LUST rose tint my world keep me safe from my trouble and pain" she sang now turning and swaying her hips as she walked away from me back to the stove checking on the food then turning back to me once her sister sang the part after hers.

"I feel released bad times deceased my confidence has increased reality is here the game has been disbanded my mind has been expanded its a gas that Frankie's landed his lust is so sincere" she sang putting on a little seductive show in front of me making my member stiffen a bit. The girls continued singing as they finished making breakfast as a slower part of the song came on.

"Morning sexy" Lilly said leaning on the counter smiling at me.

"wha' was tha' n' how ah' you not hungover" I asked sitting down at the bar table.

"Just having a bit of fun remembering some old times...and sorta took a few of your pills...I hope that's OK" She said a bit worried I may get mad.

"Thas' fine wih' me lov' " I said reassuring her. "Wha' ya mean 'memberin old times?"

"Oh Maggie and I used to perform in a live Rocky Horror Picture Show. Well she still does." She told me pointing to some photos of them dressed in lingerie dancing on stage.

She pushed a plate of food in front of me, the 3 of us sitting down and eating together.

When we were finished Maggie took our plates putting them in the dish washer and heading down the hall to the bathroom.

She looked at me across the table moving with the song that came on next. She sat looking in to my eyes biting her lip a bit as she smiled at me.

"I'll drink that whiskey for you my love, my love, tie me up cut me up send me to my knees say yeah yeah yeah. cloudy times SEX alcohol that's all I need..." She sang

"You like singin?" I asked her as she climbed on to my lap

"yeah obviously that carrier path never worked out for me" She replied still moving her body to the music now on top of my stiffing member in my pants.

"Sensuality...so warm when your on top...sexuality...I wanna wanna wanna last...moonlight silhouette my eyes are rollin rollin rollin back in my head as my baby bends back shes so SCANDALOUS!"

After that one I grabbed her face cutting of her singing as I kissed her, our tongues wrapping around each others as she placed her hands on my bare chest. She pulled away from me suddenly giving me a teasing smile and she jumped off my lap.

"Sooo...what should we do today then." she said smiling

"lov' ya can' tease me like this all mornin' an think you can jus' walk away like that" I said as she walked away from me pretending like nothing happened.

"well I don't know what you are talking about" She said turning trying not to smile as she leaned on the counter.

I quickly got up grabbing her by the arm and leading her back to her room my member now hard and throbbing in my pants.

[Maggie]

"Hey assholes stop fucking and get dress I wanna go to the beach" I yelled knocking on the door loudly so they would hear me over the music. I got no response so I decided to wait in the kitchen while they finished up.

"Seriously Its been over an hour" I said to myself starting to get kind of annoyed.


	11. Gimme a Fix

Chapter [11] Gimme a fix

I laid there next to 2D completely exhausted, body numb with pleasure. I looked in to his black eyes smiling as I tried to bring my heart rate and breathing back under control.

"Hey assholes stop fucking and get dress I wanna go to the beach" I heard my sister call from the hallway.

"I...ugh...I...promised Maggie...we would go to...the beach...today" I said still panting

2D leaned in kissing me again as he moved himself from the bed next to me back on top of me. He kissed my neck again as he rubbed his hand over my personals to see if I was still wet for him. I definitely was there was no doubt about that but I was so exhausted I'm wasn't sure how much more he would get out of me.

"Oh...uh...D...uh...its already...uh...noon." I said moaning as he rubbed me, kissing my neck.

"Jus' ...a...a..bit more lov'...please." He said looking down at me also trying to catch his breath as he repositioned himself between my legs again. I gave in to him wrapping myself around him again as we continued our sexual encounter. It didn't take him long to find my good spot as he had already found it four times today. His thrusts were slow and steady as he looked down at me smiling. He leaned in putting his lips on my cheek and breathing heavily. I felt my body tense up once again as I let out a long moaned in his ear. My body collapsed exhausted and completely numb to any real feeling anymore. 2D pulled out looking down at me smiling as if he enjoyed seeing me completely exhausted like this from his actions. He kissed me, jumping off the bed to clean up in the bathroom while I lay there completely unable to move. After about ten minutes and the last of the tingling sensation leaving my toes I was able to get up and join 2D in the shower. He said nothing, just giving me a huge smile as I got in with him. The water ran down across our faces as he kissed me lightly. We cleaned up quickly knowing that my sister was waiting on us.

I dried off and slipped on 2Ds t-virus shirt over my black bikini also putting on a pair of gym shorts. I grabbed my pair of Gorillaz chucks that 2D had gotten for me slipping them on not bothering to tie them up.

"ready?" I asked him as he finished getting dressed.

"yeah les go" He said smiling as he grabbed me by the waist kissing me.

"geeze horny much?" I said pulling away from him as my lips were already a bit swollen and sensitive.

We walked in to the living room where both of sisters now sat.

"Oh hey Chrissy this is 2D" I said as my sister got up to hug me.

" ello" 2D said as my sister also hugged him.

"Hurt my sister ill kick your ass" Chrissy said jokingly threatening him.

"I promise I won' be doin any of tha' now" He said laughing

"can we ppppllllleeeeeaaaassssseeeeee go to the damn beach now" Maggie said frustrated from the couch.

"yes oh my god we can go now damn" I said smiling at her

We all headed out the door, and around the corner to the "L" again taking it back to the loop and walking down towards the lake. We got to the beach and laid our towels down near the water. 2D watched me as I took of my outer layer of cloths and jogged down to the water. He quickly kicked off his boots and took off his shirt jogging after me.

"AHHHHH D NOOO ITS COLD!" I screamed as he lifted me up tossing me in to the water like he wanted to do the night before. I stood there completely soaks trying to think of a way to get him back. I grabbed him around his neck pulling him with me as I fell backwards in to the water, both of us going under. He got up quickly grabbing me and pulling me up with him.

" 'oly 'ell thas cold" He said wrapping his arms around me and lifting me out of the water. He walked to the shore line setting me in the sand just far enough from the water so that it just hit our feet.

"Hey you guys took wwwaaayyyy to long this morning now I don't even wanna swim so Chrissy and I are going to the bar wanna come?" Maggie asked walking up behind us. I looked at 2D and he shook his head lightly.

"No I think we will stay here for a while" I said

She walked back to the towels and started to pack up.

"So you know I'm going back to London tomorrow right?" I asked playing with the sand in front of me

"yeah bu' I'll be back in 3 weeks"

"I know but I already miss you and your sitting right here with me"

"I'll be home before you kno' it lov"

"Do you wanna go back to your place?" He asked standing up and holding out his hand for me

"Yeah lets get out of here" I said standing

We headed back to my apartment sitting in the living room for a while watching t.v.

"American t.v. is weird." He said switching threw the channels trying to find something to watch.

I got up from the couch and went to my room. He didn't follow, he stayed on the couch still flipping threw the channels. I walked around my room I haven't been in it for a year, I looked at the pictures lining my wall, my friends, my family...my ex..."ugh" I said out loud to myself as I ripped down the rest of the pictures. I grabbed my camera and headed to the living room plopping down next to 2D who was still not finding anything to watch. I leaned in and kissed his cheek holding out the camera and taking a quick snap shot. He looked surprised in the photo not really knowing what was going on. I headed back to my room not even saying anything to him. I put the memory card in the mini picture printer and printed out the photo taping it in the empty spot on my photo wall. I smiled looking at it as 2D came in to the room wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, also looking at the photo.


	12. London Calling

**Stay tuned...its will get better after this chapter. Murdoc was a bad boy while they were away .**

Chapter [12] London Calling

I watched him as he walked down the long hallway to his plane, blowing me a kiss before disappearing around the corner. His plane boarded an hour before mine so I sat in the airport day dreaming about the days we spent together here in Chicago. It would only be 3 more weeks before I saw him again. Not very long when you think about it but it really felt like eternity when the one you loved was half way across the world. I sat looking out the windows as plane after plane left there gate until it was my turn to board.

"British Airways flight 1541 now boarding" I heard the lady call over the loud speaker.

I headed towards the gate boarding the plane and sitting in my seat by the window. I tried holding back my feelings all day but sitting there alone on the plane I finally let it out. My tears quietly rolled down my face as I watched the men on the runway loading bags on to the plane. I felt like there was nothing to go home to. Sure Hanna would be there and Murdoc...Noodle and Russel also who I had quickly become friends with while 2D was away but it just wasn't the same. I was sure that the hole between my bedroom and 2Ds would be closed up by now so sneaking in to his room at night would be impossible. I leaned back in my seat pulling the collar of 2Ds t-virus shirt that I was wearing up to my face inhaling the sweet smell. More and more people filled the plane one by one taking there seats and settling in.

"can I get you a drink?" the flight attendant asked

"uh yeah anything with alcohol in it" I said still looking out the window as she poured me a drink setting it on the tray table in front of me. I sat not touching my drink as my tears continued to fall down my cheeks.

"Ah' you gonna drink tha' " a voice asked as someone sat down next to me. The voice sounded familiar but I payed no attention to it. I didn't bother responding I just sat looking out the window at the runway. To my surprise a hand reached over pulling my face away from the window. My vision was blurred by my tears but the hand quickly wiped away the tears. "No need ta cry lov' " the man said leaning in, kissing my lips.

"D!" I said almost screaming as I jumped up smacking the tray table knocking over my drink. "oh my god what are you doing here I thought you were going back to L.A. I mean I watched you get on your plane." I said excitedly in to his ear as I hugged him.

"I decided ta come 'ome early I go' off the plane but you were already gone so I jus' changed my ticket." He told me bringing me in for a long kiss.

"Sir...Mam...We are going to take off soon please put up your tray tables and buckle up." the flight attendant asked politely interrupting our kiss.

I sat back in to my seat grabbing his hand as the plane took off.

It was 3 AM when our plane landed in London. Murdoc was waiting in the pick up lane with his black camaro which looked like it had recently been shot at. 2D grabbed our bags and loaded them in to the trunk as I climbed in to the back seat hugging Murdoc from behind and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"yeah yeah yeah no need for a sappy reunion lov" He said wiping his cheek.

"Murdoc have you been drinking" I asked as I got a wiff of booze off of him.

"Course lov" He responded smirking and taking a few chugs from a flask lighting a cigarette when he was done.

2D was about to climb in the back seat with me but was stopped by Murdoc. "ey ey face ache what do I look like a taxi" He said pushing the front seat back forcing him to sit in the front. He barely had the door closed before Murdoc sped off towards our London homes. The streets thankfully were clear of most cars as Murdoc drove through them like a maniac. I quickly realized that buckling my seat belt was a smart choice as he slammed on the breaks at a red light forcing 2Ds head in to the windshield leaving a small crack.

"Oh D are you Ok" I asked reaching around the seat rubbing his head.

"Im ok" he replied grabbing his pill bottle out of his pocket and popping a few. We finally returned home pulling in the small drive way as Murdoc let the front of the car slam in to the garage door, exiting it quickly leaving us alone outside.

"you wanna spend the night" I asked as 2D grabbed out bags out of the trunk

"Yeah jus' leh' me take my bag in and Ill be righ' over" He said walking up the stairs to his flat.

I quickly walked up to my door quietly unlocking it and going up stairs to my room. The hole was fix and a new bed and vanity were in the place of my old ones. Obviously my room was cleaned up by a man sense the floor was still covered in the white powdery looking dust, and the big chunks of wall thrown in the corner. I set my bag down by the door and sat down on my little love seat turning on the tv. as I waited for 2D. I heard my door open quietly as he stepped in and lightly shut the door behind him trying not to wake Hanna. He kicked off his boots by the door and went straight for my movie collection grabbing our favorite movie "dawn of the dead" putting it in. He sat down next to me as I grabbed my mini printer out of my bag that I had brought back with me. I grabbed my camera snuggling up next to him taking a picture.

"wha' are you doin' now" He asked smiling for the picture.

"starting a new photo wall" I said taking the memory card out slipping it in the printer and printing out the pictures that we had taken over the weekend. There was a few of my friends crowded around 2D a few of us at the beach that my sister had taken while we were in the water, and some from the fire works. I looked at 2D as the next picture printed giving him a dirty look.

"really D you took a picture of me passed out drunk"

"you looked cute" he said smiling and grabbing the picture to keep for himself.

I left the pile of pictures on the table as I snuggled up in 2Ds arms feeling very tired. It was a long trip with waayyy to many emotions and ended by a long long plane ride and a frightening car ride home. My eyes were heavy. I didn't even realize that they were closing and I was out...


	13. Pirate Jet

**Its wonderful the ideas you can come up with when you mix dreams with a bit of nyquill and a massive head cold. Is it odd that I dream of 2D and Murdoc...hmmmm I think its actually a wonderful dream. Yummy Yummy ;D**

Chapter [13] Pirate Jet

"Lil' WAKE UP WE GOTTA GO...WE GOTTA GO NOW!" 2D said shaking me awake, the loud sounds of planes flying over head.

There was a huge explosion as my wall was once again crumbled to the floor but this time not by Murdocs hands. 2D grabbed me throwing me to the floor behind my love seat covering my head.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed loudly looking at the huge chunk missing from the front of my room opening it up to 2Ds bedroom and the sky.

2D grabbed my hand dragging me from my now burning bedroom he pulled me down half the stairs before I pulled away from him running back up to Hannas room. She was already out of bed and slipping on a pair of shoes and grabbing a small back pack that sat next to her door when she ran out of her bedroom behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" I screamed as we exited the house on to the street.

"PIRATES" I heard Murdoc call from across the driveway as he jumped in the front seat of the black camaro.

2D pulled me towards the car with Hanna following behind and we all crawled quickly in to the back seat before another explosion went off completely crumbling the top of the flats.

"NOODLE IN NOW!" Murdoc screamed as Noodle pointed her shot gun up at the sky shooting at one of the jets.

She jumped in and we quickly sped off heading towards the docks. I could see 2D start to shake as he realized where we were heading.

" NO NO NO NO MURDOC NO NOT THE ISLAND" 2D said frantically as we pulled in to the marina.

"WHERE THE BLOODY 'ELL ELSE ARE WE GONNA GO" Murdoc said pushing the front seat forward pulling Hanna from the car grabbing her hand as he started running towards the boat waiting at the end of the dock. I had a split second to think of why Murdoc would be dragging Hanna along like that before 2D grabbed me pulling me from the car. We ran behind Noodle towards the boat. I looked back as the black camaro exploded in to flames as bomb dropped on it.

"Not my fuckin car!" Murdoc screamed looking back at his burnt up car in the marina parking lot as Hanna now pulled him along towards the boat.

Noodle turned shooting at the jet sending it flaming in to the ocean.

We jumped on to the boat and I watched as Hanna ran to the wheel house starting the boat and pushing the throttle all the way forward sending us flying backwards. Murdoc stood at the back of the boat looking out in the distance trying to spot any more jets that may be coming after us. 2D curled up in a ball on the floor of the wheel house as Noodle tried to comfort him.

"Hanna what the hell is going on" I said still in shock.

"well...pirates are after us." she replied not sharing the whole story

"HANNA" I screamed. She knew that I knew she had something to do with this sense she seemed to know where we were going.

"Well...Murdoc and I have sorta been seeing each other for I don't know...8 months now"

"are you kidding me? you knew they were the ones who lived next door."

"yeah but Murdoc and I decided to keep it on the DL for a while"

"Wha' the bloody 'ell does DL mean?" Murdoc said walking in wrapping his arms around Hanna waist.

"Down low...it means keep it quiet" I snapped at Murdoc giving him an evil glare for all the times I had seen him with girls hanging all over him. I guess this does explain all the nights that Hanna wouldn't come home though.

"That still doesn't explain why we are running from planes trying to bomb us." I said a bit frustrated

" is' cause Murdoc sold 'em bad guns a while back" 2D said still shaking in the corner

"So my house is destroyed because you sold pirates bad gun you asshole" I said punching Murdoc hard in the arm.

He just grinned at me as I walked away to comfort 2D.

"D whats wrong with you" I asked looking in to his now bright white eyes.

"I can' go back to tha' island...the bloody whale..." He said as I put my hands on his cheeks bringing him in for a kiss hoping it would comfort him at least a little.

"shut up face ache Russel tossed that whale off a long time ago" Murdoc said screaming at him

"you shut up Murdoc" I screamed back at him throwing an empty beer can at him that I had found on the floor next to me.

I sat there on the floor of the boat with 2D. He moved over laying his head on my lap still curled in a ball as I stroked his hair trying to comfort him while we sailed off in to the open ocean.


	14. Horrorscope

Chapter [14] Horrorscope

After 6 days on the ocean, countless hours of sea sickness, half a bag of stale chips and plenty of booze to share between the 5 of us we finally arrived at a large pinkish island with a big white house built in to it. The island smelled of trash and dead fish but no one else really seemed to notice...or mind it at least. We were greeted by a girl who strikingly resembled Noodle. She was dressed in all black holding a shot gun. Russel was already there leaning on the island with his body in the ocean. He had grown huge sense I last saw him. We pulled up to the dock at the island, Hanna and Murdoc immediately jumping off the boat hand in hand greeting the Noodle twin with the real Noodle close behind.

"D get up we are here" I said grabbing 2Ds arm trying to lift him up from the corner he had resided in the past week.

He got up walking close behind me as we followed the others up in to the house. By the time we got in the front door the others were already gone heading upstairs. 2D and I got in to the lift, he pushed the button with his name next to it and the lift closed heading down. The lift dinged and opened in to a decent sized room with a small window looking out in to the ocean under water. 2D immediately crawl on to his bed closing the curtain, turning around and turning on a little red machine then curling up on his bed. His eyes were still bright white as he looked at me from his bed.

"D what is wrong with you" I asked sitting down next to him

"Murdoc kep' me locked up in 'ere fer a long time" He told me "He 'ad a bloody whale watch me so I coulden' escape. I hate bloody whales!" He explained shivering at the word whale.

"Don't worry D I wont let the big bad whale get ya" I said jokingly finally seeing a smile come across his face. I leaned in kissing his neck as I crawled on top of him. His eyes finally turned black again as his mind was now occupied with dirty thoughts distracting him from the dungeon surrounding him. I heard a ding from the lift and looked seeing Hanna step out with a couple of shot guns and a few boxes of bullets.

"Oh my god guys really already?" She said laughing as she set the guns on the floor. "learn how to u...Never mind" she said cutting herself off when she noticed we were paying no attention to her as we continued to kiss while 2D caressed my breast. She turned immediately going back in to the lift as 2D lifted my shirt over my head tossing it on to the ground.

"I can definitely keep your mind occupied" I told him returning to his lips.

[2D]

She sure did know how to keep my mind off of the under water hell hole I had been thrown back in to. At least I wasn't here alone again. She laid next to me trying to catch her breath while her hand stroked threw my hair. All the feelings of fear and nervousness about coming back to this island were gone as long as she was here with me. She got up putting her underwear back on and walking to the guns Hanna had dropped off in my room earlier. She grabbed one striking as pose as I snapped a picture on my phone and setting it as my new background even though I wouldn't be using my phone much way out here. There was never any reception anyways, and its not like I could order a pizza or something when ever I wanted.

"speaking a pizza ah' you hungry lov' " I said sitting up putting a pair of pants on.

"What?" she replied a little confused

"sorry tha' was a thought in mah' 'ead" I told her thinking about it for a second.

"ok well yeah I am starving...stale chips and beer aren't very filling." She said pulling on another one of my t-shirts with a big number 3 on the front and the pair of leggings she had been wearing for the past week.

"I seriously hope that Hanna or Noodle have some clothes I can wear or I'm going to be dressing like you while I'm here" She said looking down at the over sized t shirt she had put on.

"I'm sure they go' somefink for ya" I told her pulling on a yellow t shirt with red striped on the sleeves

We headed in to the lift pushing the button to go up to the study where the rest were practicing shooting at the polar bear on the raft outside. Thankfully they had made some sandwiches. We sat at the desk watching the others as they shot out the windows down in to the water. Lilly finished off hers quickly getting up when Hanna waved her over to shoot.

"I didn't know you could shoot" She said to Hanna surprised at how good she was

"Uh well Murdoc taught me" She replied hugging Murdoc from behind as she put her hands around him in to the belt line of his pants. Murdoc continued to practice shooting until Hanna moved her hands down the front of his pants a bit more.

"ah right ah right" Murdoc said turning and tossing the gun on the floor as he lifted Hanna up and carried her to the lift disappearing behind the door as it went down a level to his room.

"That's disturbing to think about" Lilly said turning and looking at me smiling. She grabbed the gun pointing it out towards the polar bear who was now filled with bullet holes and covered in blood. Noodle helped her giving her pointers on how to line on the shot correctly as she continued to shoot getting closer and closer to her mark each time.

It kind of turned me on watching her bent over looking through the scope of the shoot gun pointing it out the window.

"What are we practicing for anyways, do the pirates know where we are?" She asked Noodle still looking through the scope on the gun.

"They always know where Murdoc is" Noodle replied as she moved Lillys hands to the right spots on the gun.

"Did you guys know about him and Hanna?"

"I did" Noodle replied

"I di'nt" also replying to her question.

"I don't see how I could have missed that" she said looking back at me

"Murdoc, well hes a sneaky bastard" Noodle said laughing.

Lilly set the gun down and leaned back against the window frame as she looked around the room.

"I guess I could get used to this place" She said scanning the wall of Murdocs captain photos.

The sound of a jet suddenly passed over head and bullets streamed through the windows where Noodle and Lilly were standing. Noodle immediately ducked grabbing her arm where a stream of bright red was now pouring out of her arm. I ducked behind the desk not able to crawl to them at the window. I could hear the lift ding and bullets rang out loudly as Murdoc and Hanna stepped out in there underwear shooting out the windows towards the jet.

"COVER ME" Hanna screamed out to Murdoc as she pulled Lilly towards me screaming as she covered a small hole in her stomach, the blood gushing through her fingers. Noodle and Murdoc continued to shoot at the jet as it passed again with another stream of bullets coming through the window. Lilly looked down at the hole passing out as soon as she saw the blood. Hanna laid her head in my lap as she pulled her behind the desk to me then returning to the window with Murdoc and Noodle. I lifted her shirt inspecting the hole, It was through her abdomen hopefully not hitting anything major. I held the shirt over the hole trying to stop the bleeding while bullet after bullet was shot out the window until they finally stopped and I heard a huge splash in the water outside rocking the island.

"Noodle are you OK" Murdoc said crawling to her and inspecting the hole in her arm. Hanna immediately crawled to us across the now bullet shell covered floor.

"NO NO NO DON'T TOUCH IT" I said frantically as she lifted the shirt inspecting the hole for herself.

"D CALM DOWN, I WAS IN MEDICAL SCHOOL BEFORE MURDOC GOT TO ME I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING...KINDA" She screamed back at me. "I think it hit far enough to the side as long as I can get the bullet out and stop the bleeding I think she will be OK" she told me motioning for me to lift her up on to the desk. She grabbed the small back pack that she had grabbed from her room back in London opening it revealing a large amount of different medical supplies. She took out a huge needle and shoved it in to the area around the hole pushing the clear liquid in to Lillys limp body. I felt woozy and my head started spinning as she dug in to the hole trying to find the bullet. I felt my legs give out and my head smack against the wall behind me turning the room black as I fell to the floor.


	15. Binging on my drug induced coma

Chapter [15] Binging on my drug induced coma

I laid on my bed next to her while she laid completely still in a drug induced coma that Hanna had put her in. Hanna told me she would be OK but until she was awake it felt like I had lost her. It had been almost 24 hours sense the shoot out between us and the pirates.

"She should be waking up soon" Hanna told me but that was hours ago. Her body still limp, and a bit cold to the touch.

I laid next to her brushing my fingers through her hair singing to her. I really hoped she could at least hear me, and that I was comforting her in some way. 'I'm caught again in the mystery your by my side but are you still with me? The answers somewhere deep in it I'm sorry that your feeling it but I just have to tell you that I love you so much these days have to tell you that I love you so much these days its true." I sang over and over to her feeling that the song fit my mood quite well at the moment.

I laid there next to her closing my eyes, my pain killers were kicking in and the haze was settling in my brain. I wasn't quite sure if it was real but I swear I could feel her soft lips on mine, and her warm fingers running through my hair again.

"Stuart" I heard her say quietly as I felt her body shifting under my arm.

"Stuart wake up" She said again pressing her lips to mine.

I opened my eyes to find my hazy dream was real. She was finally awake laying next to me smiling, the color in her face finally returning to her normal shade of pale pink. I sat up quickly holding her so she wouldn't move to much.

"Ive missed you" She said looking up at me smiling

I leaned in kissing her so happy that she was finally awake.

"I could hear you sing for me. I tried to move but I couldn't. My body was numb." She told me sitting up slowly holding the spot that the bullet had penetrated her stomach.

"I'm so happy you cou' 'ere me" I told her helping her sit up.

I grabbed my pill bottle handing her a couple, she popped them in her mouth grabbing the bottle of water on the bed side table, swallowing them quickly. Hanna came down quickly after she saw Lilly was awake now from the monitors in Murdocs secrete layer.

"How are you feeling" She asked sitting on the bed with us.

"It fuckin hurts and i'm feeling really nauseated" Lilly responded looking down at the bandage on her stomach

"Here this will help." Hanna said sticking a needle in to her side immediately making her pass out again.

"Why the 'ell did you do tha' fo' " I yelled at her catching Lillys head before it hit the wall behind her.

"Its best if she doesn't move for at least a few more hours" She told me on her way back to the lift.

I laid back down next to her once again limp body, pulling the blanket over her and once again singing as I kissed her lips knowing that she could hear me this time.

[Lilly]

It was like a dream land, it was dark but bright colors streaked across the sky like shooting stars. He was there with me sitting on a green grassy hill with a huge tree of what looked to be plastic above us in the middle of wide open fields while oddly a small child with the same azure blue hair as 2D played in the flower fields. 2D was sitting there smiling as the child ran up to us jumping in to my arms hugging me. The childs mouth was moving like he was talking but no sound was coming from it. All I heard was 2D singing to me though when I looked at him next to me he was not singing. I could some what read some words that were coming from the childs lips. He called me mommy and 2D daddy as he crawled from my lap to 2Ds curling up in her arms. I was confused by this, by the sight of 2D looking down at this child who resembled him greatly, smiling as he looked back up at me. I could see Hanna and Murdoc walking hand in hand through the field towards us, the child jumping from 2Ds lap screaming what looked to be auntie and uncle from his lips as he ran to them jumping in to Hannas arms getting a big hug from her. Suddenly the picture began to blur and bright white lights took over the peaceful pictures in my head. I woke looking up and seeing 2Ds familiar black eyes looking down at me as he moved in for a kiss.

I sat up remember the very realistic dream I had just been knocked out of. I looked down at my stomach wondering if I was possible but keeping my thoughts to myself for now.

" 'is so great to see those gorgeous eyes again lov' " 2D said to me as I looked from my stomach up to him, the thought of the small blue haired boy still in my head.


	16. Suffocating under words

Chapter [16] Suffocating under words

Almost 2 weeks has gone by sense the pirate incident. Lilly has been acting very strange sense then. The hole in her stomach must be messing with her insides, she is continually sick, rarely talks, and has some what avoided me. She barely lets me snuggle up to her at night anymore. She spends a lot of time out on the pier alone.

"Ive been worried abou' 'er...maybe this island isn't such a good place fer 'er" I said to Hanna as we watched her from the study sitting on the pier.

"D...you want me to go talk to her" She said

"yeah"

Hanna left the room heading for the lift. I could see her walking down towards the pier where Lilly had been sitting for the past 2 hours alone. I watched as she sat next to her starting a conversation. It looked like Lilly was avoiding talking to her until she suddenly turned to Hanna with her face in her hands. Hanna hugged her looking up towards the window where I still watched. She had a worried look on her face as she watched me. They exchanged a few more words and Hanna got up walking away from her walking to the door. I heard the lift right as she came back up to the study. She avoided looking at me as she walked in to the room and went straight for the couch.

"Wha's goin on Hanna" I asked feeling more worried then I did before she went out there.

"I cant tell you D I'm sorry" she said avoiding looking at me

"Wha's wrong with her is she sick, is she mad at me, wha' happen' PLEASE Hanna I need ta know" I begged

"D I really cannot tell you I'm so sorry"

I turned around slamming my fist in to a photo on the wall smashing the glass. My hand was bleeding but I didn't even notice. I went to the lift pushing the button to go down to the front entrance to talk to her myself. What ever it was I could handle it. I'm an adult I don't need to be lied to, or ignored especially by her. I loved her and what ever it was we could work threw it. A million things went through my mind on the ride down...did Murdoc do something...did she want to leave me...

I walked up behind her on the pier sitting down next to her. I could see her eyes were hazy and filled with tears as she turned her face away from me trying to wipe them away.

" lov' please talk to me please tell me was' wrong. Its killing me tha' I can' comfort you. Did I do somefink wrong. Did Murdoc do somefink?" I asked with no response.

"What happend lov please is it Murdoc, I swear if he touched you..."

"ITS NOT MURDOC" she said turning to me. "Its...its you...its you and me." She said tears running down her face.

"Wha' do you mean? Do you wan' ta leave...I understand." I said lowering my head hoping that wasn't what she really wanted.

"Stuart...I...I'm..."

"wha lov' wha' is it?"

"your...gonna..." she paused trying to find the right words

"Lov' please tell me wha' ever it is we can work through it...please...don' leave me...I love you so much" I told her grabbing her face and kissing it. The taste of her tears lingered on her lips.

"Please don't leave me" I begged again looking in to her eyes " please I love you so much."

Her tears streamed down her face quicker as she pulled away from me looking down as her stomach.

"Stuart...I'm...pregnant" she said quietly. She hid her face in her hands as I sat there shocked by what she had just told me.

"oh...uh..." I mumbled still in shock.

I grabbed her face pulling it to mine wiping away her tears. "Please lov' please tell me is' mine" I said shaking nervously waiting for her response.

"D...its defiantly yours...I promise." she said as more tears ran down her cheeks on to my hands.

"Then why ah' you so sad lov' I'll take care a' you, I promise ill be 'ere for you threw everything" I told her bringing her lips to mine. I could feel a slight smile on her lips as I kissed her.

"you aren't mad at me" She asked looking back down at her stomach where I finally noticed a slight bump.

"wha' made you fink I would be mad ah' you I mean is' kinda my fault is'n it" I said reaching over to touch the little tiny bump on her belly that was my new baby growing inside her.

"How far ah' you anyway" I asked

"I think around 3 months" she told me looking down at my hand.

I sat thinking back to the first time we had sex in my room in London. We were both very drunk. I counted the months sense then in my head...I left the day after that...was gone for 2 months...we spent a few days in Chicago...then a week on the boat...and its been 2 weeks sense we've been here...makes sense I thought to myself.

"Lov' I promise i'll take care ah' you. I'll never leave you two, your my family now" I told her watching a slight smile move across her face as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"I love you Stuart." She told me leaning in against me as we watched the sun set on the water in front of us. I wrapped my arms around her a huge smile coming over my face as I kissed her hair pulling her closer to me.

"I'll ge' you off this island lov' I promise" I whispered in her ear. "Ill never let you go."

"I dreamed of a boy...he looks just like you" she told me snuggling up in to the curve of my neck.

All I thought about after that was my new possible son, How I would raise him, How I would never let him live this life that i've been dragged in to and how my new family deserved much better then my dungeon Murdoc had forced me back in to here. We have to escape this island. I wont let her live this life of constant danger from pirates. Its not like they are after me anyways

I sat with Lilly and my little tiny nugget of a child in her belly...watching as the sun went down over the horizon...plotting our escape from the hell of plastic beach.


	17. El Manana

Chapter [17] El Manana

[2D]

My little nugget was growing quickly as a now very apparent curve was showing on her belly. Our time to escape dwindling by the hour. Tonight was the night...the night that I would get us off this island I had been planning for weeks going though the plans over and over in my head, making sure everything would go as smooth as possible and Murdoc wouldn't find out.

[Lilly]

It was midnight when he shook me, waking me from my once again colorful dreams.

"Lov' is' time ta go" he whispered helping me out of bed.

I got up quickly following behind him closely in to the lift. He grabbed the base ball bat that was leaning against the wall before the lift door closed and took us up. We quietly exited the front door, 2D stopped me at the bottom of the stairs pointing out towards the dock. I looked up to see the cyborg noodle on patrol standing there with a shot gun in hand.

"stay 'ere lov' "He said trying to be quiet as he walked towards the dock where cyborg noodle stood facing the water holding her gun.

He snuck up behind her swinging the bat at her head making her fall to the ground sparking. He looked at her for a moment then waved for me to follow. I quickly ran to him stepping over the sparking robot on to the dock. He lifted me up and over the side of the boat then climbed in. 2D took the wheel turning the key bringing the engine to life and quickly speeding away from the island. I stood at the back of the boat looking up to the study where I saw him. Murdoc was standing there watching us leave. Did he not want to stop us? I turned walking in to the wheel house as we got further away and I could no longer see him. 2D had a huge smile on his face like he accomplished the impossible so I said nothing about seeing Murdoc watching us leave so he could bask in the glory of fooling Murdoc,...in his mind anyways. It took a few days to get from the island to the U.S. but we finally made it. 2D pulled the boat up to the dock at South Shore Harbor in New Orleans L.A. There was a car there waiting for us. We went straight to the airport from the marina. There were crowds of photographers gathered around us as we walked in heading straight for the security check. I hid myself under 2Ds arm as much as possible but everyone wanted a picture of the rock star, his lady and the little growing baby bump under my shirt. We finally made it through security, walking quickly away from the flashing cameras. We boarded our plane almost immediately, taking off and leaving New Orleans and the boat behind us.

We landed at O'hare and we again were mobbed by photographers as we jumped in to the first empty taxi in the pick up lane.

"Wrigley Field" I told the driver as I leaned on 2Ds shoulder exhausted.

[2D]

"D...D wake up...STUART WAKE UP" I heard as I was violently shaken out of my dream land.

Maggie stood over me smacking me on the face before I was even able to completely woke up

"Wha' wha' do you wan' " I asked sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"well Ive been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes now but I guess seeing your baby being born isn't as important as your beauty sleep." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of bed still not comprehending what she had just said.

"ok fine I guess I'll just take her myself." She said when I finally realized what was going on.

" 'oly shit where is she?" I said frantically getting dressed.

"waiting in the living room for your lazy ass" she said walking out and closing the door behind her.

I quickly followed running past her in the hallway and in to the living room where Lilly was calmly waiting on the couch. Her belly had grow a lot sense we arrived in Chicago, her due date was only a few days away but my little nugget wanted out now.

"ah you sure is' now?" I asked helping her off the couch.

"Yes D I'm pretty sure its time." she replied smiling

Maggie and I helped her out the front door and in to the taxi that was waiting for us.

"ah you warm enough?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her. It was January and it had been snowing all morning. She didn't responded she just curled up holding her belly letting out a long groan.

We finally made it to the hospital where we were immediately rushed upstairs to the maternity ward. They had her change in to one of those awful looking hospital gowns while they put an IV in her hand and monitors on her tummy.

I sat with her on the bed as the pains got more intense. It went by quickly and soon a crowd of nurses and a doctor came in checking her, telling me to get up and hold her leg so she could push. I took her leg looking down and immediately feet woozy.

"Are you fucking kidding me D" I heard her yell at me as the room started to spin and I hit the floor.

I woke laying on the small couch that was in the delivery room. It was quiet, the doctor and nurses were gone, the monitors turned off. I sat up slowly rubbing my head, reaching in my pocket for my pills. I looked up to see Lilly sleeping in the hospital bed in front of me. I looked down shaking my head trying to remember what happened.

"D" I head Maggie call quietly from across the room

I looked up to see her sitting in a rocking chair on the other side of the room holding a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Do you wanna hold your baby" she asked carefully getting up, walking the bundle over to me. I put my arms out as she gently put the tiny baby in my arms. "its a boy" she told me as she stood there taking a few pictures.

I felt a huge smile come over my face as I looked down at my little nugget that I had created. I could see a little strand of natural azure blue hair coming from under the blanket wrapped around his head. His eyes were blue gray like his mom. "He looks just like you" I heard Lillys voice say from the bed as she watched me holding our new baby.

I looked up when I heard a knock on the door. It opened quietly, I was surprised to see Noodle walk in with Hanna Murdoc and Russel in tow. Noodle ran straight to me wrapping her arms around my neck as she looked down at the bundle in my arms.

"How did you guys know where I was" I asked looking at Murdoc, then back to the little bundle.

"I always know where you are" Murdoc replied "er...congratulations face ache"

"damn D is a daddy. Thats hard to believe" Russel said looking over Murdocs shoulder.

"Whats his name?" Noodle asked as held out her hands motioning for me to hand over the snow sleeping bundle.

"Ryan Stuart Tusspot" Lilly said now sitting up in the bed.

Noodle took him gently and walked him over to show Murdoc Hanna and Russel.

"Welcome to the family little bugger" Murdoc said with a slight grin.


End file.
